This project aims to enhance understanding of the aging process through the study of the long-lived Caenorhabditis elegans daf-2 mutant. A data-independent-acquisition mass spectrometry scheme will be developed to enable a high-sensitivity, high-dynamic range, quantifiable analysis of the C. elegans proteome throughout the aging process. To this end, software will be written to deconvolute MS/MS spectra derived from the fragmentation of multiple precursors. C. elegans, with a germ-line mutation to avoid development of offspring, will be synchronized and grown. Strains that will be grown include a glp-4 strain, a glp-4; daf-2 mutant strain, and a daf-16 glp-4; daf-2 mutant strain. The protein profile of these strains will be analyzed over time to uncover new components of the aging pathway as well as generate a metric for molecular age. The relationship between molecular age and chronological age will be determined.